Gaming Zoe 101
by StazEmpress
Summary: A New Start. Zoe came to Japan to experience what it feels like to be there. She attends a prestigious elite school known as the Ouran Academy as an Art Major Scholarship Student. She met a peculiar girl along the way and became friends with and soon enough, she got entangled in the mess of the group of young handsome boys known as the Host Club. (Please Read & Review!)


She set up her game as she went to the kitchen to grab a drink. She kept glancing on her monitor on the other side of the room to see the familiar logo of GTA V. Once she's done she got back and got comfortable on her chair and went to the lobby. She opened a software and started recording herself playing for her Youtube channel. One by one of her friends started joining and they started playing.

Zoe was just an average gamer. Although it may not look like it, she has a shapely figure under her baggy hoodie. Jet black hair that flows on her shoulders, almond-shaped eyes that were sharp as if lined with shards of glass around the edges, a dainty nose, and pouty lips.

Zoe was on her computer for hours playing Grand Theft Auto with the other YouTubers. Blowing stuff up, killing each other, just generally having a good time until Zoe spoke up.

"I'm thinking of going to Japan guys."

 _BOOM._ Delirious threw a grenade at the cops while laughing hysterically. Vanoss's Owl character crouched behind the car and every now and then shoots at them with precision.

"What do you mean?" asked by Vanoss whose character was running to the building trying not to get himself killed.

"I mean, I want to try enrolling in a Japanese Highschool man." Zoe did a 360-degree turn on her character and get a double kill. she whistled, "Damn, didn't expect that".

"You sure about that Ze? I mean, let's be honest here. you haven't learned a single thing in Japanese. Only the basics." Delirious butted in as his character instantly died by a grenade. "A fucking Grenade? Really?" he chortled as Vanoss and Zoe chuckled.

"Yeah, cuz you're a fucking Weeb that's why." Wildcat finally spoke up as his piggy character also died. "Years of watching anime and being really fucking annoying with your broken Japanese. To be honest it's giving me a fucking headache." Zoe scowled as her ninja character shoots Wildcat in the forehead after his character just got back, "Fuck you Tyler." Wildcat's character died instantly. "WHAT? COM'ON I JUST GOT BACK!" Wildcat yelled through his microphone as Zoe crouched behind the building. 5 stars appeared on the top left corner after Vanoss blew up the other cops. A helicopter appeared above them and a tank started shooting at them. "Oh shit, we gotta get out of here guys." Delirious laughed as he, Zoe and the others ran to a 4 seated car. Zoe is steering the wheel, Vanoss at the passenger seat, Delirious at the back, and Wildcat was about to get in also when Zoe took off. "This is for being a dick to me Tyler!" Zoe smirked as she saw Wildcats piggy character getting surrounded by the cops. "OH FUCK OFF ZOE!" She cackled. "BYE BITCH!" She grinned evilly.

"you sure about that Zoe?"? asked Delirious. His hockey mask was replaced by a face painted clown.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll be fine. a couple of pizza and he'll forgive me."

"No, I won't. Zoe you Bitch ass Motherfucker!" Wildcat cursed while Zoe laughed, driving at a fast speed trying to avoid the passing cars and the cops gaining on them.

"No, I meant going to a Japanese school."

"Oh." Zoe did a U-turn and the car grinds to a halt. the gang ran into the building that Zoe bought 3 days ago so that the cops won't kill them. "Yeah. I'm sure of it. Now that I think about it I should start looking up schools through the internet." Zoe yawned tiredly as she looked up the clock that reads '12:07 am'. _'Damn, already?'_ "I should get some sleep guys. I'll edit the videos tomorrow." The boys said their goodbyes to Zoe and she exited the lobby. She stopped her software from running and saved the video. They've been playing GTA for 5 hours non-stop. She enjoyed playing with them too much that she forgot the time. She smiled softly.

Zoe remembered that fateful day when she met those YouTubers 2 years ago. Her youtube channel was just a potato of 27 subscribers, and at that time, she met Delirious by coincidence in-game. They both played GTA V together and kept each others company. Zoe even thought about not meeting him again as his youtube channel grew instantaneously within a year. _'Youtubers are like that'_ she thought. But surprisingly, Delirious added her on steam and since then, they've been playing every day. He even introduced her to his friends: Vanoss, Lui, Marcel, Brock, Wildcat, MiniLadd, Terroriser, Nogla, and Ohmwrecker. And because she played with them, her channel also grew. It was all thanks to the older psycho man that Zoe was able to quit her job at McDonald's and became a full-time YouTuber.

Zoe yawned again and got up from her seat. She stretched her arms, feeling the nice 'crack' on her back, then went to the bathroom to do her business. After that, she flopped onto her bed and within minutes later, she fell asleep.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

The next morning, Zoe woke up with her phone blasting music beside her, Alcohol by Timeflies Tuesday, Vanoss's old outro song, was playing. She grabbed her phone lazily. _'12:55 pm huh. 2 missed calls from Jonathan.'_ As long as she can remember, She was the one who had asked Delirious for his phone number. Of course, he was at first not sure because of their different time zones, He lived near Chicago after all and Zoe lived in Canada, but when she assured him that she has an international roaming plan he gave his number to her.

She calls back the number and waited, closing her eyes. A familiar voice of a man she befriended for 2 years spoke up. "Zoe! still sleepy?" the older man laughed goofily as Zoe grunted. "I guess you do. It's noon now on your time. are you gonna eat first before we play?"

"I'm tired but I guess yeah," Zoe replied with a monotonous tone. She heard some shuffling and Jonathan hummed. "Alright. I'll message Vanoss and the others. just let me know when you'll join. We're gonna play Garry's Mod."

"Alright." Zoe ended the call and stayed on her bed for 5 minutes before she got up. She lazily went to the bathroom first to do her business, then shower, then to the kitchen- preparing her breakfast slash lunch. _Brunch._ She snorted. She prepared a nice meal of Creamy Parmesan Risotto, her favorite. Zoe smiled. She went back to her bedroom to eat while looking up schools in Japan.

After a while, Zoe found one that caught her eye. "Ouran Academy?" Her eyebrows rose as she clicked the link that went to their website, which is all in Japanese. "Dammit, I really need to learn their language if I'm going to live there." She frowned as she clicked the translating Japanese to English website at the search bar. It was loading for a while then the whole page was in English.

 _ **"Ouran Academy is a prestigious private school located in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan. The school is attended primarily by children of the rich and famous (e.g. children of prominent families, business magnates, politicians, celebrities, etc.) All students at the school, however, are expected to be academically proficient and possessing leadership potential. The school accepts international students who meet criteria and offers a full scholarship to one Japanese student each year (per grade level at the high school) who meets the cut score on a notoriously difficult entrance exam, guaranteeing that they will enter Class A upon admission, where they are expected to be Top of the Class each trimester in order to remain enrolled at Ouran. At Ouran Academy, students are separated into four classes based on their family's wealth, lineage, influence and their personal intelligence."**_

"So Basically, the Ouran Academy decides their student's classes into their family's pedigree and grades..." Zoe murmurs, "Quite a challenging school, eh?" She pursed her lips as she continues reading.

 _ **"The order of classes are as followed:**_

 _ **'A' Class - The "Elite" or Honor Roll (Grade + Pedigree Rank 100%)'B' Class (Grade + Pedigree Rank 70%)'C' Class (Grade + Pedigree Rank 50%)'D' Class - Mostly consists of children from Yakuza-affiliated families (Grade + Pedigree Rank 20%)"**_

"Interesting.." Zoe mused. "Maybe I should try.." Zoe searched the website for the Enrollment and the Qualifications. She hummed while reading through the recommendation lists to see if she was qualified. She may have already graduated from Highschool, advanced through her classes and earning multiple awards, but she had always wanted to _learn_ and _study_ in Japan. That was the only reason why she didn't immediately apply to College.

"Alright. I can apply there next year. That means I have to get my Visa ready and hopefully, I'll get there in time." She nodded to herself with that thought and finished her food quickly. She got up from her seat and went to the kitchen to wash the dirty plates that she left behind last night.

"ALRIGHT. time for some fun." mimicking 'Alright' from Vanoss, her mouth curved into a smile as she went back to her workstation, opening the software again for recording and opening Garry's mod, waiting for her friends to invite her to the lobby.

Weeks went by as Zoe was preparing her passport to live in Japan. She knows she can't waste any more time, so she started dedicating herself learning and speaking their language. Although it took her 6 months to learn (it's not that easy despite being the top of her class), and uploading youtube content once a week, to her it was all worth it. Even her subscribers and her friends supported her and helped her on her journey. Using the money that she got from her youtube career, She has enough (more than enough) money to live in Japan and enroll at such an elite private school as an international scholarship student.

Weeks turned into months and about a year later, it is August and Zoe is ready. She had already arranged a place to stay- a month in advance and it was a cheap apartment, an hour and a half away from Ouran. She packed all of the stuff that she needed during her stay in Japan. Zoe was so excited that she couldn't sleep at night. She kept bothering Jonathan and can't stop talking about it, which the older man didn't mind as he is enjoying her company.

"This is it, Ze," Delirious said through the speaker. "This is your day. be careful alright?"

"Hai arigato. demo, Watashi wa daijobou! (Thank you. But I will be alright!) " Zoe said in a cheerful tone. "Oi! Don't talk to me in Japanese!" Delirious chuckled, "I don't fucking understand you at all."

"Sorry, but I'm really excited!" she exclaimed, bouncing on her feet. her eyes sparkled as she can't wait for that feeling when her feet touch the ground of Japan for the first time.

"I can hear that. Calm down hoochie." Delirious laughed goofily. Zoe loved hearing Delirious laugh. To her, it's really soothing. She smiled, "What time is your flight?"

Zoe checks the time on the paper, '12:30 pm' she looks up at the clock and it reads '10:01 am', "Oh shit I'm going to miss my flight!" Zoe panicked and went to grab all of her baggage. "Itekkimasu! (I'm leaving!)" She said and Delirious chuckled, not really understanding what she had just said, "Have a safe trip, Zoe!"

"I will!" then Zoe hanged up. She has a lopsided grin on her face as she went out of the apartment. She calls the cab to pick her up and now she's heading towards the Airport.

 _'Japan, Here I come!_ '

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey, guys! I hope you like the 1st Chapter :) Originally I intended her friends to be like my real life friends on steam, but I thought you guys might get confused. So instead, I made her befriend a couple of famous YouTubers:**

 **Vanossgaming - Evan**

 **H20 Delirious - Jonathan**

 **IamWildcat - Tyler**

 **and the other YouTubers that I mentioned as well:**

 **LuiCalibre**

 **IBasicallyDoWrk**

 **MooSnuckle**

 **MiniLadd**

 **Terroriser**

 **DaihiDeNogla**

 **Ohmwrecker**

 **I think it might be interesting for her as a famous unknown YouTuber. and also, here's the link where I got all the information about the Ouran Academy that Zoe will be attending to.**

 **wiki/Ouran_Academy**

 **If you have any suggestions feel free to talk to me. I accept criticism as well. Anyways, thank you for taking your time reading this. Let me know if you want me to continue the second chapter :)**

 **Cya~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Alcohol by Timeflies Tuesday as well as the anime and Manga, Ouran KouKou Host Club.**


End file.
